


해와 바다 (Sun and the Sea)

by Aneles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fairy AU, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Shiro (Voltron), adviser pidge, marksmen lance, mystical creature au, we'll probably add more tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneles/pseuds/Aneles
Summary: When the Prince of Moons disappears it's up to Keith, the Prince of Suns, to find his brother while his mother sits alone in the Heavens. On his journey he meets an interesting inn keeper and his aggravatingly handsome nephew, an heir to the deep gem caverns of the oceans, who happen to be looking for the Princess of the Lillies who has been missing for some time as well.  Keith and Lance need to work together believing the two may have met in secret and are now in hiding from their respective kingdoms, but will the two find common enough ground that they aren't constantly at odds with one another?





	해와 바다 (Sun and the Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I've finally decided on a worthy work of fiction to post and honestly it's about time considering I've had this account for six years. Anyway, I love working with Gods and Princesses and all that jazz so I hope that you guys enjoy my first posted work and that I can do the fae that inspire it justice.

It all started with a room vacancy sign, Keith wasn’t entirely certain what to expect, but he did know he needed to find a place to live before winter settled in this strange land. He had traveled far in search of his brother but had no luck so far in finding even a clue as to where the moon prince could have possibly gone. He had even dared go to the city by the sea hoping he would find his brother contemplating the pull and push of the tides despite Keith’s own personal fear of water and things that generally tend to run cold and wet.  
As he stepped into the warmth of the inn he shivered, naturally gravitating towards the fire burning brightly in the corner and let it and his own inner heat revive the nerves throughout his body. He held up his dominant hand to let little flames seep out of his fingertips like water droplets.

“Hey, there, stranger, are you looking for a room for the night?” Keith fisted his hand extinguishing the flames as the voice of an older gentleman approached him. He turned and gave a curt bow in greeting to the presumed owner of the establishment. He was a handsome older gentleman with a well groomed mustache and an impish glint in his eye, and Keith didn’t miss the small sprouts of vines crawling out from under the mans sleeves.

“I was hoping the ‘vacancy’ sign held any truth to it. As you can tell I am not accustomed to the weather of coastal towns.” Indeed it had begun to downpour and Keith shivered at the thought of being stuck out in that.

“Of course! Allow me to take you to the front desk and my nephew will be glad to help carry any items up the room for you!” He was a chipper man, moss growing on his cheek as he spoke, gesturing with an outstretched arm for Keith to join him. “Where are you traveling from if you don’t mind me asking? Somewhere far east I’d presume by your fierce glow.” The smirk h wore was obvious despite the luxurious facial hair and Keith smiled invitingly at him.

“I don’t mind at all, and I do reign from the eastern lands, I’m searching for my brother.” He thought for a moment, realization dawning on him. “By chance you haven’t had a tall stranger with an ethereal almost purple glow to him pass through have you?”

“Young man,” the inn keeper stopped and faced him. “Are you asking if I’ve had the Prince of Moons at my inn?” Keith swallowed hard, attempting to think up a quick lie clearly upsetting this man; or so he’d thought. As quickly as it was gone the blinding smile was back, this time accompanied by the Inn Keeper throwing his arms into the air. “Because if so then yes I have actually!” He threw an arm around Keith’s shoulders and leaned in for a whisper. “I supposed that must mean you’re the Prince of Suns.” Keith removed the friendly shoulder, careful not to singe the thin vines that lingered and pulled his face into a neutral expression.

“I’d appreciate it if you kept that information to just us. Heavens the last thing our kingdom needs is to find out one prince has gone missing and the other absent from his post. I’m already relying on my closest adviser to fill our places discretely at this time.” The inn keeper crossed his arms in thought and nodded sagely.

“I am absolutely understand. I find myself in a bit of the same situation.” Keith raised a brow, encouraging the other to continue. “My nephew and I are actually apart of our lands royal court but in our case my Princess of Lillies has disappeared. I’m the closest adviser to our King of Storms and his wife the Queen of Lillies and have been entrusted to find their daughter.” The man spoke in low tones, until he spotted the person he had apparently been looking for, for which he returned his usual boisterous tone. “My nephew on the other hand is a trained marksman! It makes tracking much easier.” Keith followed his eye sight to find a young man about his same physical age walking towards him. Keith was entranced by the markings tracing up and down the mans body, glowing blue from his bare ankles poking out of simple leather shoes, disappearing just above the knee in short trousers and then reappearing out of the collar of the shirt and out of the short sleeves. The glowing lines and freckle-like marking continued up his neck into his hairline and up his temples gently sloping and tapering just over his eyebrows and onto the slope of his nose. His skin was darker than Keith was used to despite coming from hot lands but beautiful alongside the blue with fluorescent blue eyes, wide and seemingly soaking in everything around him, aware of everything. The long and thin ears with webbing just along the outside gave away his aquatic origins, but for once Keith didn’t hate the idea of getting close to the dampness this land carried.

That is until the marksmen opened his mouth and then Keith decided right at that moment he hated the glowing sigils and the glint in his eyes and the smug grin spread just wide enough to reveal at least one set of razor sharp teeth.

“Do you have sunburn or are you always this hot?” Keith felt his fists burst into flames and his white hair shoot red with oranges and yellows showing the angry heat he attempted to keep hidden under a neutral expression. Coran merely put himself between the two and chided lance, giving him a good whap on the head with his hand to convey his disappointment.

“Lance you’re to address this man with respect.” His voice was lower now. “Hes the Prince of Suns and he has the same mission as we do.” Lance rubbed the top of his head but made eye contact with Keith, frowning but straightening before placing a webbed hand over his heart and giving a curt bow. When their eyes met again Keith found there to be a complete one-eighty and saw instead of flirtatious spark, he instead found one of anger and almost a competitiveness. He didn’t understand but he easily matched it.

Suddenly The Inn Keepr spun on his heel gently slapping his hand to his forehead.

“Quiznak I can’t believe I still haven’t introduced myself!” He made a deep bow before standing straight, hand over his chest similar to the way the other had but much more rigid and uniform. “Coran, keeper of the Princess Allura of the Lillies, and Lead adviser of King Alfor of the Storms.” he nudged Lance quite roughly who stood for the fist time in uniform alongside his uncle, eyes never wavering from Keith’s.

“Lance, heir to the malachite caverns, protector of Princess Allura of the Lillies, Son of the Deep.” Keith quirked an eyebrow, he knew that malachite was harvested in caverns deep below the oceans surface, kept dry with water sprite magick, but son of the deep? “The canyons of the sea are filled with a mysterious magic. Mother provides life just as easily as she may take it. She works alongside the three kings of the seas to regulate her children and resources.” Lance explains. It was still confusing to Keith but he figured he could explore it at a later date. For now it was his turn to introduce himself, but perhaps somewhere more private.

“If led to my quarters for the evening, away from tempted ears, I’d love to formally introduce myself. Usually I would have by now but due to the circumstances I am hesitant to out in the open.” Coran laughed heartily fully understanding and moving behind the counter to find a key with a number attached and handed it to lance.

“Be a good sport and help the lad find his room, aye, Lance? He and I may get formally acquainted when it’s more convenient. For now I must watch the lobby and tend the fire.” Lance rolled his eyes and his shoulders sagged in a tantrum but turned to the Keith nonetheless and jerked his head to direct him.

“Lets go, flame-io.” Keith nodded and followed lance down a long corridor and up two flights of stairs, in silence the whole while, passing many different types of fae folk, creatures of the dark and light alike. When they reached the room lance gestured lamely at the small but adequate space and cleared his throat.

“So you gonna introduce yourself or what?” Lance crossed his arms and looked away, while Keith for the life of him could not figure out what he had done to incite such a hatred in an almost complete stranger. Shaking it off, reached out an arm awaiting lance to the same, not sure if he’d understand knowing his customs were strange. Luckily lance seemed to either figure it out or was trained on the varying greetings because he reached out and clasped keith’s forearm, grip tighter, colder than Keith was expecting, eye contact more respectful than he ever anticipated form someone who made quite the show of being as disrespectful as possible.

“I am Keith, Prince of the Suns. I share my kingdom with my brother, Shiro Prince of the Moons and our mother Cheonsang-ui Queen of the Heavens to the west. I am here in discretion because Shiro has disappeared from our lands and our mother frets.” the two released arms and Lance took a step back, left hand coming to rub at the right forearm where Kieth’s hand just rested. “I’m sorry did I burn you?” He refrained from reaching out, already observing how Lance reacted to the other interacting with him.

“No, it just felt… weird. I’m not used to fire being so close to my skin as you can imagine.” He put both arms by his side as if in embarrassment. “But that’s what Coran must have meant when he said we had the same goal. I imagine he told you we’re looking for Princess Allura?” Keith nodded in agreement, moving towards the window just beside lance, who stepped out of the way. They stood in silence for a beat, Keith looking out the window, watching the rain patter and the denizens unperturbed as Lance merely studied his face for any sort of hint at the stranger.

Finally Lance sighed and walked towards the door.

“If you need anything I stay in the first room to the left of our desk. You’re more than welcome to knock if you need anything. Otherwise my uncle is one to the left of myself.” Keith smiled as a thank you and for the first time since Lance met the guy he genuinely felt irritated and flustered.

Just because he was a prince of suns doesn’t mean he has to actually shine like the sun especially when everything around him is so dark and dreary. It was too damn bright and beautiful.


End file.
